Kiri Lies
by a.dancing.blue.flame15
Summary: Kiri lies to the classroom, Kiri lies everyday at school, Kiri lies to the teacher and she tries to cover every bruise. Lots of angst and a character death... I DON"T OWN BEAUTY POP! rated for abuse and homicide


Flame: Okay, so, I was listening to Alyssa Lies on my MP3 player-

Neko-chan: Which she FINALLY figured out!

Flame: (nods) (mutters) Darn technology... anyway, so, I thought, what if Kiri's dad abused Kiri? A bit angsty-

Neko-chan: A LOT angst...

Flame: And your point is...?

Tamako: (gasping) I... gasp... escaped... gasp... again

Flame: Tamako, that is, what, the 43 time! I give up, you can just be ignorant!

Tamako: R-really? Thank Kami-sama!

Flame: Forget it, let's just start the story.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Kiri Lies**_

Narumi looked down at the intricately carved stone angel, and the name on the tombstone the angel was perched on. He was left alone, everyone else had left ages ago, on to live their lives, when _she_ couldn't. And Narumi couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He slowly bent down to run his fingers gently over the carved name remebering that day.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kiri Koshiba shifted in her chair. The pain in her side would be almost unbearable for a normal person, but Kiri was used to it, she had been abused by her dad since she was seven, but only when her mam wasn't around. Now that Emi was in America, the pain had no end.

Narumi watched Kiri curiosly. Her arms were covered in fresh bruises, but when he asked her how she got them, she told him she fell down stairs... again. She seemed to fall alot at home. He wondered why she was so clumsy at home, but he never even saw her trip at school...

That afternoon, in the S.P. room, Kiri fell asleep (as usual) and Narumi took that time to examine her bruises more closely. There were big, small, blue black and purple bruises, and one that looked mysteriously like a...

"Hey, doesn't this look like a handprint?" he asked no one in particular, but everyone heard and came to look, too. Everyone except Kanako, who looked more nervous than usual.

"...maybe it's just shaped like that..." Ochiai mumbled, but Iori shook his head.

"Someone is hurting me's Kirity!" he exclaimed angrily.

"No! She would have told us if someone was abusing her." Taro told them, and Kei nodded. Kanako sunk lower into her chair.

"What do you think, Kanako?" Ochiai asked. Kanako _eep_-ed and turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"You know something, don't you?" Narumi demanded accusingly. Kanako started crying.

"I-I-I promised I w-w-wouldn't tell!" she sobbed.

"You know who did this? And you didn't tell anybody?" Ochiai said, his normally level voice rising in anger, but Kei _shush_-ed him and pointed to the soundly sleeping Kiri. Narumi dragged Kanako out the door, folowed closely by the rest of the club.

"Well, speak." Narumi commanded, but, surprisingly, Kanako shook her head.

"I c-c-can't. Kiri-c-c-chan made me promis I-I-I wouldn't tell you that her dad- eep!" Kanako realized she said too much and slapped a hand over her own mouth.

"HER DAD?!" they all shouted. Eiji Koshiba was well respected in the club, though no one cared to admit it. He was once a famous beautician, but decided he was too humble for that, and now ran a small beauty shop. They all thought Kiri and her dad got along great. They never saw him raise a hand to his daughter, but then, they weren't always watching him.

Kanako looked scared out of her wits. She had broken a promise to her best friend, her _first_ friend. Kiri had trusted her, and Kanako thought she had broken that trust.

"There you guys are... I'm gonna go home. You coming, Kanako?" a bored, sleepy, familiar voice said behind Kei, and they all turned to find Kiri there, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Kanako nodded, and quickly slipped between Narumi and Ochiai to stand beside Kiri.

As Ochiai watched them leave, he suddenly thought of something.

"We have to tell somebody." he announced.

"Shouldn't we tell Ki-chan we know, first?" Kei asked, for once the usual snacks and happy grin were nowhere to be seen, in their place was a serious frown.

"We'll tell her tomorrow, when she comes to school." Narumi said.

But she never came back to school. The next day everyone but Ochiai and Kanako waited at the gate for Kiri. What they found, instead, was Kanako and Ochiai. She was sobbing on his shoulder, and he was reading the front page of a newspaper. When they reached the other, he handed the newspaper to a very confused Narumi, who read the headline.

**Highschool Girl Found Murdered In Her Own Home By Her Father** it said, and the picture under it showed Kiri and Eiji standing together in front of their beauty shop. The article went on to say how the police were still looking for Eiji, who had run after going too far.

"No," Narumi whispered. Kanako cried harder, soaking Ochiai's shirt, but he seemed not to care.

And so, Narumi convinced his dad to pay the funeral expenses, Kiri's dad was caught and sentenced to death, and life moved on.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_'For everyone but her'_ Narumi thought ruefully. It was twenty years ago that all of that happened, but Narumi came to this exact place every year on the anniversary to place marigolds on her grave. She had once told him that marigolds were her favorite flower. He looked up the meaning of marigold in the language of flowers soon after. Comfort the heart. Funny, there was no comfort for him, and none for her. Narumi stood up. It was getting late, and he had to get home. He still wondered what she would have become if she hadn't died, but no one will ever find out.

"I'll see you next year, Kiri." He whispered, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

And Narumi walked away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Neko-chan: See, a LOT of angst, right?

Flame: (sniff) reviews would be appreciated, love it, hate it, PLEASE no flames.

Tamako: Are you okay, Flame-sama, this isn't your usual style...

Flame: Just feeling a bit emo today... at least I din't have Narumi commit suicide on Kiri's grave, do you know how many fanfics I've read that are like that?

Tamako: Hmm... true

All Three: (together) LOVE YA'LL


End file.
